1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an oral composition containing an anionic surfactant which exhibits reduced adverse reaction to oral tissue.
2. The Prior Art
Surfactants, and particularly anionic surfactants such as sodium lauryl sulfate are an essential ingredient of oral compositions and serve as a solubilizing, dispersing, emulsifying and wetting agent for the other ingredients present in the dentifrice and is especially effective in solubilizing the flavor present. A cosmetic effect of the presence of the surfactant is that it promotes foaming of the oral composition. Oral compositions with strong foaming ability are preferred by consumers since the foaming provides the perception that the oral composition cleans effectively only if it foams well.
The incorporation of anionic surfactants such as sodium lauryl sulfate in oral compositions such as dentifrices is known to cause adverse reactions to oral tissue such adverse reactions being reported in R. C. Caldwell and R. E. Stallard, A Textbook of Preventive Dentistry, 196, W. B. Saunders (1977); L. J. Guamieri, IADR, Abstract No. 661 (1974); L. J. Guamieri, Thesis, University of Indiana (1970). One example of such adverse reaction is gingival irritation.
The art therefore has been seeking means to reduce the adverse reaction to oral tissue caused by oral compositions containing an anionic surfactant such as sodium lauryl sulfate.